


木分身

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	木分身

忍者打开一扇偏僻的小门，左右张望一下，闪了进去。里面一片漆黑，但是忍者对于这里已经十分熟悉，随手往某处一摸，黑暗中就传来一阵惹人牙酸的吱呀声。  
忍者穿过暗门来到地下的一条甬道，这地方窄小压抑，头顶上昏黄的灯光忽明忽暗，空气里飘着一股腥臭的味道，是积了不知多少年的血，汗，排泄物和精液混杂在一起发出的气味。忍者深深地嗅了几口，干瘪丑陋的脸上露出了陶醉的表情。  
甬道尽头的一扇铅灰铁门后隐隐传出的人声令他精神抖擞起来。  
房间不大，墙边摆着几个锈迹斑斑的铁架子，许多造型古怪的器物胡乱堆在上面。墙角一只老旧的火盆已经烧红了。房顶上垂下一根粗重的铁链，这东西是特制的，上面布满带倒钩的尖锐凸起。  
此刻，一个赤裸的男人正被倒吊在上面。那人受过重刑，眼睛的位置只剩两个血窟窿，因为倒吊的缘故，血水顺着太阳穴往下流，在乱蓬蓬的头发上凝结成干硬的血块。他左胸处的血肉被整个挖走了，血肉模糊间能见到森森的白骨。忍者颇为自得，那一处是他的手笔，人人敬爱的火影大人的脸出现在那种渣滓的胸口实在是叫人恶心，所以轮到他看管的时候，他二话不说就先用刀把那张脸给刮了下来。  
他的右脚以一种不正常的姿势向内弯折，膝盖骨明显已经碎了。  
房间里一个肌肉虬结的大汉正抡起铁锤，狠狠地砸在那人左腿上。这一记砸歪了，小腿骨发出一声脆响。囚犯一阵抽搐，发出一声含混的呻吟。  
忍者猜这大概是故意砸歪的。  
“跑？”大汉唾了一口，“还敢跑？老子把你腿砸成肉酱，看你怎么跑？”  
“怎么？”忍者上前搭话，“还不老实？”  
大汉放下锤子，抹了抹汗，又唾了一口，“抓回来以后倒是老实了不少，他之前那副嚣张的样子你也不是没看到。”  
忍者点点头。  
四战战犯宇智波斑刚被抓回来的时候还像个皇帝似的，看人都从眼角。明明查克拉都没有了，还一副天下无敌的派头，张口闭口柱间。  
火影大人的名字也是他叫的？谁惯他这毛病？他进来的第一天兄弟们就把他轮了，有忍兽的也通通召唤出来，一起操得他屁眼开花，一截肠肉挂在屁股后头，收都收不回去。  
他在战场上不把别人当人，在黑牢里他们就把他当狗。这里条件差，可没有那种做工精美的玩具，直接插个木棍就当尾巴了。至于项圈这里可多，铁的皮的都有可以每天换不带重样。就是遛狗麻烦，这贱人死活不肯跪着爬，他扯他的项圈，勒得他都翻白眼了，他还是赖在地上不走。忍者恨得牙痒痒，偏偏没办法，上头发话了，怎么玩都行，就是不准弄死。  
不弄死也行，切个手指头总不会死。他们先切小手指的第一节，然后再切无名指的第一节，以此类推，切完手指还有脚趾。那人也算是硬气，一轮都快切完了都没服软。兄弟们正商量着要不然玩个披麻戴孝什么的换换口味，那人却突然主动喊他们了。  
忍者想起那天的事还止不住兴奋。  
那个说话都是命令句的囚犯头一次低声下气地求他们说要洗澡换衣服。  
把这当宾馆呢？他们一群人围在宇智波斑的笼子外面，跟看稀有动物似的。他进来的时候衣服就被撕烂了，大家没事就要去操他一下寻寻乐子，没人有那闲心每次都还要脱衣服。宇智波斑还是个不肯被溜的狗，那没办法了，吃喝拉撒只能都在一个房间。他倒是洁癖，只在房间的一个角落解决问题，有时候被打得动都动不了也要像只虫似的挪过去，可是再怎么想办法，房间就那么点大，那味道就别提了。  
但就这样他也能忍，说他是和初代目齐名的忍者倒也有几分道理。  
不过那一天他忽然就忍不了了，扒着栏杆吼。平时捅得他浑身直哆嗦也没见他发出多少声音过，忍者饶有兴致地冲他打个响指。  
“狗说话，要有狗的样子。”  
囚犯的脸一下子变得惨白。他原本就挺白的，虽然经常被人按在地上，又射了一身，蹭得满身污迹，忍者还是得承认他挺白的。  
不过在听了忍者那句话以后，他白得一丝血色也没有了。  
周围的人都在起哄，吹口哨，拍得门哐哐响。  
他垂着头，全身都在抖，在周围一片嘈杂里，轻轻地“汪”了一声。  
忍者狂笑起来，在周围人的欢呼中，他走进去，抓起项圈，“走。带你洗澡。”  
囚犯动了，膝盖落到地面，和残缺的手掌一起撑起身体，爬出了牢房。  
其实他不这么做也行，初代目要来视察，就算他不说我们也是要给所有囚犯搞卫生的。

忍者的回忆被囚犯痛苦的咳嗽打断了。他看到壮汉又举起了铁锤，连忙上前，“兄弟，商量个事。”  
“什么？”  
“我先用用他的屁股，趁着还热乎，我再爽一把。”  
壮汉放下锤子，很是鄙夷，“这两天你都来多少回了？”  
忍者不好意思地抓抓头，“不费钱又好使的也就他了。”  
壮汉不耐烦的一挥手，“快点！”  
忍者得了令，三两步窜到囚犯身边。他的会阴处已经有了十多条新鲜的刀痕，有些刚刚结了痂，忍者一捏又开始流血。  
后面那个深红色的肉洞，随着呼吸一动一动，却根本合不拢。忍者褪了裤子，匆匆撸了两把，亟不可待地插了进去，一脸舒爽地抽插起来。  
那洞其实已经松得不太包的住忍者的鸡巴了，忍者只好抓着两片屁股，使劲往中间挤。  
“为什……么？”忍者一脸飘飘欲仙地抽插的时候，冷不防听见一个干哑虚弱的嗓音。  
忍者停住，仔细一听，居然是他正在操的囚犯，“为什么……要这样……”  
忍者用力掐了一把会阴的血口，感到肉洞一缩，才满意地放开手，嗤笑道：“你是不是太久不挨操，连自己是什么身份都忘记了？”  
囚犯似乎断断续续地又说了些什么，声音又小又弱，忍者根本什么都没有听清，也没用心去听，他的动作越发激烈，快要高潮。  
就在他射出去的那一刻，眼前腾起一阵白烟。他插着的洞变得又冷又硬，像块木头。  
他所碰到的每一个地方，都变得又冷又硬，像块木头。  
这就是一块木头。  
这是一个木遁分身。

田之国的一处密林中，有一间小小的房子。从里面传来一声碗碟碎裂的声响。  
斑被惊醒了，看着照顾他的柱间忽然拱起了身体，剧烈颤抖起来。他担忧地问道：“怎么了？他们发现了？”  
柱间勉强直起腰，脸色还苍白却挤出一个笑容，“没事的，我不会让他们再抓到你的。”  
他看着斑憔悴的脸庞，咬牙重复一遍，“绝对不会。”


End file.
